


Everyone Has Secrets....And Someone Knows Them

by Genie60



Category: Gossip Girl, Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, Angst, F/M, Gossip Girl AU, Jealousy, Love, Marriage, Multi, Poldark AU, Relationship(s), Rivalry, Rumors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: Everyone has secrets and shadows locked away in the corner of their minds, hoping no one will ever discover them.  But what happens when someone finds the key? What happens when the key is put in the keyhole and door to all your secrets is opened for everyone to see? You all believe that a secret is safe if it stays between two people. But what if one of those people also has someone else’s secret?  What if one person, who people believe to be the most trustworthy of friends, is actually the one who will use that key when the time is right?  Or when they feel the need for revenge or amusement?





	Everyone Has Secrets....And Someone Knows Them

**Author's Note:**

> On the 10th Anniversary of the premiere of Gossip Girl and as a result of a discussion of what the Poldark characters might have been like as teens, comes this fusion of two worlds. This will be updated as the gossip comes to me and each Poldark character will, in some small way, resemble a Gossip Girl character. This is not intended to advance any plot, to rectify what might not have been translated from Poldark book to show nor am I recreating the GG world. This is only for fun. 
> 
> Thanks to Winston Graham & Debbie Horsfield for the Poldark side and Stephanie Savage and Josh Schwartz for the Gossip Girl world.

_Gossip Girl here.  Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of the rich and not so rich of Cornwall.  Spotted at Trenwith house. There is a new addition to the Manor Warleggan.  Oh, not the pretty but penniless cousin turned governess. That’s story for another entry. No, it seems the former Widow Poldark, just recently wed to rich and desperate to be powerful, G. Warleggan has given birth to the first heir of the Warleggan dynasty.  Or has she?  The recent black moon is a known sign of bad omens and poor Lizzie found herself delivering the babe a month early.  Or did she?  Perhaps Georgie was too impatient to sow that field.  Or perhaps someone with a sharper tool got to the field first…….Guess we will have to wait and see just who the exalted one resembles._

George threw down the flimsy rag sheet that was left on the doorstep and walked to the sidebar pouring a drink.  It had been almost a week since the birth of his first son and heir, Valentine and in that time he’d had to deal with his less than favorite physician, his impudent stepson, his wife’s meek but still attractive cousin now governess and perhaps the most galling person of all: Agatha Poldark whose time on this earth was long expired. Her parting statement the night of the birth about a black moon and curse on his child were the last straw in his temperance where she was concerned. After that he’d banished her to her room, being allowed out only when absolutely necessary and if he had his way that would be a rare occasion.

Now as he sipped his brandy, George thought of the new life he’d brought into this world and the woman who bore it for him.  For the first time in his life, George felt as though he finally had everything he wanted and was one up on his nemesis and eternal rival, Ross Poldark.  As the name ran through his head the words on the flyer came back to him.  He bent down, picked up the discarded paper and scanned the paragraph again.  He read and re-read the words about his son being born a month early. Then he remembered the curse that Ancient Agatha had spat at him.  She didn’t say anything that would indicate Valentine was not a premature child. Nor did Dwight Enys.  He put this notion down to someone trying to make a name for themselves with lies and gossip for no reason except their own twisted amusement.

For six months, the various areas of Cornwall were subjected to these random news sheets that related, if one could call it that, news of friends, neighbors, and colleagues.  Up until now, George was spared being fodder for the tongues of the town.  With this pack of lies, on the heels of his son’s birth, he would have to deal with the sideways glances and whispers of people he really had no use for.  It was something he was used to all through his youth but with money came power. Once the Warleggans had elevated themselves in the social circle of Cornwall he thought that was over.  Apparently not. Apparently, someone was determined to make his life hell.  And he was determined to find out who they were. The fact that they hid behind a pseudonym as juvenile as Gossip Girl led him to believe it was not anyone with sense. He would get to the bottom of this, putting them out of business.  Or at the least, make them work for his benefit. 

That was a thought for another day. Tonight he was going to look in on his wife and son and plan the most lavish christening this borough and estate had ever seen.  Putting down his glass George made his way upstairs to the bedroom.  He slowly opened the door to find Elizabeth lying in the four poster bed, her chestnut colored hair splayed out on the pillow, a slight smile on her face. Next to the bed, in a lace covered bassinet was his son, swaddled in newly bought blankets.  No son of his would have any sort of hand me down from Elizabeth’s first child and certainly nothing that might have belonged to a Poldark.  And there it was again; the name that no matter how he tried to avoid it, always found its way back into his psyche.  George gazed down at his son and for the first time truly looked at him.  He was awake but content.  His skin was fair and his eyes still retained the blue that most newborns had. George wondered if they would stay that color, resembling his own or take on the darker, hazel eyes of his mother.  Smiling down at the boy, George felt a sense of deep pride and even love.  He moved to pick up the child when, for the first time, he saw how dark the child’s hair was.  Definitely darker than both himself and Elizabeth and a cold feeling crept into his soul. 

He decided against picking up the boy and instead moved away to look at the scene in front of him. His wife, who was sleeping peacefully did not know about the rumors that were about to circulate about their child.  Or was it his child?  Could there possibly be any truth to what that trull Gossip Girl said?  Did someone else have Elizabeth after Francis and before their wedding?  And if so who?  He knew who the only person could be.  The air of superiority he felt moments ago was replaced with the taste of bile rising in his throat. Could Elizabeth have betrayed him?  Would she?  And if so, was it with the one person who she knew would destroy him?

He moved away from the bed, no longer comforted by the sight of his family. 

George went back to the parlor unsure what to do or how to handle this. He poured one more draught of brandy, sat down at his desk and glanced at the offensive parchment.  And he laughed.  He knew that the woman he loved would never do anything to compromise their relationship.  Downing the drink he stood up grabbed the paper and walked to the hearth.  Glancing at the signature once more, he threw it in the blazing fire, hoping that by burning the insipid rag he would eradicate any second thoughts about his son’s parentage.  He watched it burned as the last thing he saw was the signature at the bottom.  As the paper curled he saw it turn to ash and he vowed that he would find out who was behind this and end their reign.  Unless what they wrote was true……

 

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @amandarprescott for the fodder to feed the beast...Again. And new friend Melody for supplying the support system not just for the writing but everything in between.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
